True Love Waits
by Heart2Heroes
Summary: Spitfire. Love of a boy for a girl. Enjoy, reviews are appreciated - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Credits for image: @NikkiJackson-Pinterest


There once was a girl. She had dreams just like everyone else. She had done things she wished she didn't.

There was so much more to this girl, but for now that's all i'll tell you.

She was standing above the ground. Around her was a musky purple sky with fading clouds. She was standing on air.

Holding her bow.

She was motionless and carried a face of sadness. She wanted something. I know what it is, don't ask though

I promise you'll find out soon enough.

She was seeing something.

She was focused on it. Her eyes fixed on it.

This girl had something stuck in her chest.

It buried itself on her, but she never bothered to take it out.

Artemis.

Her name was Artemis Crock

Such a nice name, right? I always liked it.

Even with sadness gleaming from her glassy eyes, she still looked amazing.

I couldn't describe it even if I tried.

Sometimes I wished I could see her smile again. Not with her lips, as perfect as they were,

but with her eyes.

Artemis was hurting to much, and for some reason she liked it that way.

Her brilliant logic behind it was that as long as she was hurting, she was still surviving.

Really!

Can you get that? Because I sure don't.

I know what she was looking at.

It was an old picture from a beautiful memory.

I was watching it with her.

It played like a scene from an old movie.

I smiled watching it.

I couldn't understand why she wasn't smiling with me.

It was one of a boy and a girl riding on the highest roller coaster you could have ever seen!

The boy was screaming with his hands whipping against the wind and his mouth open with a big smile.

A girl sat beside him.

I couldn't see her, but she was definitely there.

My heart flickered, it was a nice memory she kept.

I held her hand for a moment, it was brief and I honestly couldn't tell if she felt it.

Her eyes were glowing.

Im sure she felt it, not at that exact moment, but she felt it.

I watched as she slowly vanished and now I stood at the foot of her bed.

She was awake now.

Suddenly another image sat beside her.

He said something I couldn't hear and they both smiled, but as he vanished so did her smile.

I often wondered if she knew I was there

I had been watching since the day her heart began to ache, and really, I was hurting too.

I can't tell you exactly what was affecting me

All I can say is that I wished I was there.

My hands were always fidgeting, and on rare occasions I would reach out to touch her.

I wished I could feel her, but when I couldn't, my hands only fidgeted worse.

They were eager and hungry to feel her silky gold hair or at least feel the peak of her nose when she was there

Staring right past me like a ghost

I watched her day after day,

She couldn't have known I was there...

I wish I could say it was funny, but in those moments it really wasn't.

Artemis Crock wasn't always like this.

There was a time where she used to be the most spitfire, full of surprises girl you could have ever met.

She used to shoot arrows on a real bow, but now it's all crossbows for her.

I think the day a bite was taken from her heart, a bite was also taken from her soul.

I have a memory of her

And I watched it whenever I was bored.

I could see her smiling with a spark of mischievous igniting in her eyes

But more then that, I saw a girl who was happy. And she was so beautiful for that.

The memory always made me happy

And I kept it close for that reason.

In dark moments I wished **I** could forget them.

Yeah I would feel bad for thinking of something so terrible, but you have to understand that I couldn't take seeing her face now and then seeing the one she once had.

I'll tell you who I am with one line,

It was my fault she was hurting so badly.

And that was what ate at **me** the most.

Artemis, i'm here!

Artemis i'm right here! Look at me and say that you can see me! Look at me and say that you love me, and smile

God, Artemis smile with your eyes. I need to see them again.

The image, engraved in my brain, wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Everyday she was drifting a little farther from me.

Constantly i'd tell myself that it was for the best, but my greed was the truth singing from my chest

I didn't want her to move on..

I wanted her too,

to suffer

And keep frowning when she saw that memory

I'm a monster

But I couldn't help it

How could you watch a girl you loved,

A girl that you painfully **still** love

Move on from you?

I wanted to be the only one who could make her smile

I didn't want her to be happy if I wasn't there

Im a monster but

Artemis Crock,

I love you

and I won't apologize

for that.


End file.
